Beloved
by Miss Soulless
Summary: Mafia romano must bid farewell to his oldest friend. What secrets will this parting bring to light? AU Spamano  Written for Caitlin/Doitsu! Warnings: Shonen-Ai, guns and Spanish.


'Te amo' means 'I love you'

Lovino, was perched on the stone ledge watching the sunset, enjoying the calm of the evening. He tilted his black fedora down over his eyes, letting his other senses take over. Warm italian air rustling his auburn hair, his one curl floating in the wind. He closed his eyes, taking in the smell of spices from the city bellow and the rustling of the leaves on the ground. The voices from the market and the warm wind across his face. His peace was disturbed by a crunch in the leaves behind him. He pulled his revolver and swung it behind him, finger on the trigger. The gun stopped against the partially bare chest of Antonio, his old friend.

"Es bella, no?" Antonio said in spanish, ignoring the loaded gun pointed at his chest. Despite the dropping temperature the man's light beige shirt had the front buttons open revealing some of tan chest. His eyes mysteriously away from the italian sun and at Lovino instead.

"Dumb ass, I can't understand you when you speak in spanish. And don't sneak up behind me. I might actually shoot you one day." Lovino growled as he put his gun away.

"Oh Lovi. Amigo, why are you out here all alone?" Antonio said sitting next to Lovino. Anxiety was clear in his voice, even though he was still smiling his eyes were falling into despair.

"I like it up here. Why are you here? I thought you left already." Lovino growled again, head turned to the sunset. Antonio looked out at sunset as well, the red and orange light shining in his brown hair. The gentle autumn leaves dancing around his feet, beckoning him to join them.

"I wanted to see you before I go back to España." Antonio said, gazing at the red stains on Lovino's black sleeve. His gaze dropped to Lovino's deep red shirt and tie, unsure if they were bought that color or not.

"Dumb ass. You don't have to leave." Lovino spat, crossing his arms.

"This place isn't safe anymore. I need to go home." Antonio said coldly, staring into Lovino's eyes.

"If you join the mafia then you'll be safer here than anywhere else." Lovino said staring back into his friend's eyes.

"I can't, querido. I must go back. The mafia is dangerous, don't throw away your life for them." Antonio mumbled lifting himself from his seat. He walked over to his bike, which was leaning precariously against a tree.

"You ditching me already?" Lovino asked sharply.

"I just came to say goodbye. My mind was made up before I came. Adiós." Antonio said lifting one leg over his bike.

"I guess I'm not important enough to you. Damn you and your country!" Lovino shouted, turning away from his friend. For the first time in his life he regretted using sharp words. Just had he had turned away, he was tackled with a crushing embrace. He felt Antonio's chin rest on his shoulder, his warm breath in his ear. Lovino's words were caught in his throat, unable to even choke out orders for his release. As if he had read his mind, Antonio released him suddenly but hesitantly. He looked at Lovino with caring, worried eyes. Not the eyes one looks at a dear friend before parting. Antonio had the eyes of a lover. Lovino only had a glimpse before of his eyes before he was swept into another embrace. Antonio whispered in Lovino's ear, just loud enough for him, and only him to hear. A single tear falling down his cheek.

"No sabes querido, que eres a mi. Eres mas importante a mi que mi propio vida." The tear hit the ground as he looked Lovino, the mafioso, in the face and uttered his final words.

"Te amo Lovino."

Lovino watched as his friend rode away. The sun had set and the darkness had fallen. The meaning of Antonio's last words were lost to him, but he was consumed with two things.

One: The warmth of the embrace lingering on his skin.

Two: Doesn't te amo mean I love you?

*One hour later*

Lovino had rushed home to find the dictionary Antonio had given him long ago. Slowly he looked up each word, trying to make sense of Antonio's parting message. After much work and some assistance, he came up with a note.

"You don't know what you are to me beloved. You are more important to me then my own life." Lovino read out loud. The next phrase was alien to him, even as he read it from the scrap of paper.

"I love you."

Lovino fell back on his couch, arm covering his face. He knew Antonio would never come back to Italy. Lovino would never get the chance to tell Antonio those same words he had wanted to say since he first laid eyes on the Spaniard. The Italian mafioso, put his face in his hands and cried.

"Antonio, ti amo troppo."

Es bella, no? - It is beautiful, no?

Amigo - Friend

España - Spain

Querido - Beloved/lover/Darling

Adiós - Goodbye

Ti amo troppo - I love you too

Te amo - I love you (Duh)

(A/N)

No sad endings! Not when I'm the author *writes another paragraph of Lovino chasing after spain and them getting married with 5 kids and they live happily ever after* oh...this makes it suck...*Erase* T_T

I didn't use google traslate for the Spanish. It is from my own head and might be wrong T_T PM me if you see any major errors in my Spanish.


End file.
